Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has become a widespread mechanism for asset tracking and inventory applications. Radio frequency electromagnetic signals are utilized to communicate with an individual electronic product code (EPC) in the circuitry of the RFID tag to identify such tag, and particularly, the object to which such RFID tag is secured. Typically, the RFID tag, which includes an electronic circuit and a coil wire antennae, is embedded in a substrate such as plastic or glass. Preferably, the RFID tag substrate is a material of relatively low electrical conductivity so as to minimize interference with electromagnetic signal transmission to and from the RFID tag. Example RFID applications include supply chain automation, asset tracking, livestock tracking, medical applications, and sports timing. In many applications, RFID technology is utilized to identify and track particular objects, as the associated RFID tags communicate a unique identification that may be correlated with a particular object or object category.
An issue that has arisen in the use of RFID tags for such applications is the security of the association between an RFID tag and its designated respective object. For example, separation of the RFID tag from the associated object can nullify the advantages inherent to RFID technology. Moreover, transplantation of an RFID tag from one asset to another can disrupt and compromise data sanctity obtained from such RFID tag. Consequently, efforts have been made to prevent tampering to RFID tags, and particularly to prevent the transplantation of an RFID tag from a designated asset to a different object. Anti-tampering solutions have focused primarily upon physical attributes of the RFID tag and the corresponding substrate, so as to prevent undesired separation of the RFID tag from the associated asset.
Another mechanism which has been developed to inhibit successful tampering with RFID tags is a technology to alter or disable the circuitry of the RFID tag if attempts are made to separate the RFID tag from the associated asset. In some cases, such solutions utilize RFID tag substrates as an adhesive label with a plurality of distinct pressure sensitive adhesives, each having distinct bond strengths. Attempts to remove the RFID label therefore result in a portion of the label being separated from the remainder of the label, thereby disabling the functionality of the RFID tag.
Recently, legislation has been enacted to enable employers to give employees who commute by bicycle a monthly tax-free stipend. Employers may therefore reimburse employees tax free for bicycle commuting. In addition, health insurance reimbursement opportunities and other organizational programs are available to encourage non-motor vehicle commuting. However, verification of compliance with non-motor vehicle commuter incentive programs has traditionally been a challenge, particularly for larger organizations. Consequently, the proliferation of bicycle commuting incentive programs has been subdued. A need has therefore arisen to provide a system and method for tracking participation in non-motor vehicle commuting incentive programs, and particularly a need to efficiently track non-motor vehicle commuting patterns and determination of participant compliance with program award thresholds.
In one aspect of this need, tracking of bicycles has become central to alternative commuting programs. RFID technology appears to be a logical fit for tracking bicycle commuting activity. To be most effective, RFID tags utilized in such an arrangement should be tamper-resistant, so that the tracking of the RFID tag is consistent with bicycle commuting activity. Thus, it is important that any RFID tags used in such a program remain affixed to the bicycle when in an operational capacity.
While currently available RFID tags may physically be secured to bicycles, certain problems arise in their operation. For example, the relatively large mass of metal in bicycle frames can have the tendency to interfere with RFID signals. Moreover, conventional RFID tags are not typically securable to, for example, a bicycle in a tamper sensitive configuration without tools.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tamper-sensitive RFID tag that is securable to an object in a manner which minimizes RFID signal interference.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tamper sensitive RFID tag that is securable to, for example, a bicycle without tools.